1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for controlling operational modes of an apparatus having a plurality machine functions which utilizes momentary switching devices for programming desired operational modes having predetermined operational sequences for activation and deactivation of the machine functions.
Generally speaking, the control system of the present invention is capable of controlling the machine functions of an apparatus by utilizing N momentary switching devices and includes gate circuit means which is responsive to the N momentary switching devices for latching the control system in at least N+1 operational modes whereby the machine functions are activated and deactivated in accordance with one of a plurality of predetermined operational sequences associated with the operational modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control systems for controlling operational modes of an apparatus having a plurality of machine functions which utilize momentary switching devices for programming a desired mode having a predetermined operational sequence for activation and deactivation of the machine functions are well known in the art. However, for each of these prior art control systems the number of operational modes desired to be controlled requires at least the same number of momentary switching devices to program each operational mode. Accordingly, in order to control N operational modes of a plurality of machine functions the conventional control system would include at least N momentary switching devices each associated with one of the N operational modes.
In many applications of a control system to an apparatus having a plurality of machine functions it may be desirable to control N operational modes of the apparatus utilizing a minimum of momentary switching devices to reduce cost and/or to allow at least one machine function to operate continuously in one or more operational modes of the apparatus and to be deactivated during one or more other operational modes of the apparatus. By a specific logical interrelationship between N switches the present invention provides the capability to control at least N+1 operational modes of an apparatus having a plurality of machine functions.